Resident Evil: Sebastian's story
by Child of Fenris
Summary: Sebastian is a simple country boy who moved to the city to become a Chef. Boy he got more than he was asking for...YAY! Chapter 4 is up and running! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! its all that i live for...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on Sebastian's back…

_**Chapter 1**_

_I always hated the city_.

_I don't know why I moved here_.

_"Move to the city! Get a job" my parents said… I should have stuck with my habit of not listening to them_.

The wok swung at great speed towards the advancing creature, striking it with a squelch on its temple. The wok then withdrew back, readying itself for another swing.

The man holding the wok was tall, slightly overweight and had chest-nut brown hair. He was surrounded by several slouching, slightly rotting zombies.

His eyes darted towards possible exits. He was contemplating diving out the window when they attacked. He brought the weapon down on the closest zombie, the heavy cooking implement creating a rift between the arm and the rest of the body of the undead creature. Running towards the broken window, the man dived through the window.

_I shouldn't of stopped taking that martial arts class_, thought the man, as his back half began kicking at the advancing creatures and his front tried furiously to pull himself through the two-sizes-to-small window.

A slight thwocking sound came from behind the distracted male, and then something grabbed his ankle and it pulled… hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah blah blah, et cetera et cetera

_**CHAPTER 2 **The Best Friend_

It was dark. Sebastian remembers being dragged out of the window of his restaurant kitchen. He remembers something hitting him on the head. He rememb…

"AH you're awake!"

_I know that voice_ thought Sebastian

"James, you dirty bastard! I should've of thought as much!" he said

"Only you would come to my kitchen at a time like this!"

"Well, I knew you would need help, I mean honestly! You were in a kitchen full of knives and you decide to fight with a wok!"

"I just fight with what comes to hand…"  
James was Sebastian's best friend, who stood barely an inch shorter than himself. His short black hair always seemed messed up, echoing his personality.

"Well, what are you fighting with?"

"I'm using my NINJA knives, of course. Boy, they get dirty quickly…"

"Well where are we?"

"…I mean you wouldn't think how hard it is to wash pre-coagulated blood off of a knife…"

"James?"

"…But it really is difficult, with all the scrubbing and th…"

"JAMES!"

James looked up from his knives "Oh sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I said where are we?"

Sebastian had to be patient, James tended to get distracted easily. He really loves his knives.

"I brought us to a super secret location!"

"Which is?"

"My BEDROOM!" James said with a touch of pride.

"YOUR BEDROOM! WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I thought it would be safe…"

"FROM WHAT! YOUR MOTHER?"

"Well yes actually."

"…Really? …Your mum? …Bummer… she made good Mac'n'cheese"

"I know!"

They sat I silence for awhile, contemplating their situation. Sebastian was planning their next move, while James was figuring out whether a zombie would prefer the title 'Undead' or 'the living impaired'.

"We've got to try and get out of here…" said Sebastian "but the roads are blocked and those creature are everywhere."

"We have to try… the living impaired are easy to take care of once you know where to hit them."

"What's a 'living impaired'?"

"A zombie… I'm just being P C" said James innocently

"oh…kay… So you're suggesting we go through the streets?"

"Well we could go through the streets up to the railway station and go through the underground up to Arkley?"

"You know that's a good idea, that's a really safe route! Have you been planning?"

James then proudly announced "Well, I played 'Biohazard' and I thought 'what if that really happened?' so I made a big disaster plan."

"…On a killer zombie invasion?"

"Hey, it happened didn't it?"

"Well you've got me there…"

And James did have him there, out of all of James' crazy escape plans 'Operation Zombie Escape' was the one to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update, but I had exams etc…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Nothing is mine but Fantail is a B!#

**CHAPTER 3 **_The Whore_

The flames licked high into the night sky, the moaning of the creatures could be heard throughout the streets. Car alarms were going off but that was only if the car wasn't upside down or on fire.

From the bed-room window, Sebastian gazed at the carnage, people screaming and dragging their families, trying to escape the so-called 'Riot'.

"We are going to need more batteries" he noted.

"No we'll be fine" replied James

"How many do we have?"

"How many are in the torches?"

"We are going to need more batteries" Sebastian noted again

"They'll be fine! I've had the same batteries in there for the last seven years and they haven't run out yet"

"We are going to need more batteries"

The Streets were worse than Sebastian had thought, dead bodies layered the street, most of them were moving. He shifted the wok uneasily in his hands. James slid in beside him, wearing full Ninja regalia.

"We should head for the gas station across the street" whispered James.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I must blend into shadow, becoming one with the night"

_I think this has affected him more than he's letting on_, thought Sebastian

"Are you okay? You seem more… Energetic than usual"

"No time… we must NINJA ON!"

_Oh dear…_ thought Sebastian as James began running and rolling and being as stealthy as possible, _well, at least he's on my side…_

The first step onto the street was the most unnerving. It wasn't the smell or the sight of the bodies, it was the silence. Not a sound could be heard, except for the occasional bag being rustled by the wind.

And then it happened.

A scream pierced the air

"HELP!"

The sound of running footsteps was coming towards them

"FUCKING HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

Sebastian and James glanced at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing, and in an instant they charged into the alley.

James screamed his battle-cry "FLYING NINJA SAVE!" as he tackled the girl out of path of the lurching creature while Sebastian forced his weapon as far into the zombies rotting face as he possibly could causing it to fall backwards minus its head.

"You saved me" said the girl looking up into the eyes of her beholder. Sebastian stared at the pair lying on top of each other in a very compromising position.

"You looked like you needed saving" James mumbled dreamily.

The pair gazed in a daze at each other for a matter of minutes before Sebastian let out a complimentary cough.

Playfully, the girl then said "I'm Ayame Kunoichi, and if you don't get off me, I'm going to have to start charging"

James hurriedly got to his feet "I'm soo sorry!"

"It's alright; I'm used to having guys lie on top of me."

And with a wink she headed off out of the alley.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Shouted Sebastian

"TO THE CHURCH!" Ayame replied

Instead of shouting their conversation Sebastian runs over to her.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how stupid that is?"

"Why is that?" Ayame says with a look of distaste.

"What do you have to walk through to get to the church?"

"I don't know… the graveyard?"

"Exactly, and just what is attacking the city?"

"A throng of living impaired!" proclaimed James

Ayame stares at James with a confused look.

"Sorry?"

"It's James' term for zombies" informed Sebastian

"I like to be PC"

"Well I see your point, where are you guys heading?"

"We are going to head through the Subway and out to Arkley." James replied hastily.

"But first we've got to get some batteries for these damn torches"

"OH! I can help with that! I keep spare batteries just in case the ones in my toys run out." Ayame turns to her handbag and starts to rummage through it, produces a variety of questionable novelty items.

"Um… so, what is it exactly that you do? For a living that is." Sebastian asks curiously.

"I'm a… I suppose you could call me an Entertainer for mature gentlemen!" with a certain amount of effort.

James was kneeling, playing with some of the stuff Ayame had dropped

"What's this for?"

"Me" she replied

"Oh…"

"Ah, here they are!"

"So, you're a prostitute." Inquired Sebastian

"You can keep them if you want."

"No we'll be fine, c'mon James we should get going" Sebastian harshly expelled

Sebastian grabbed James by the collar as he strolled past

"OH OH OH! Did you want to come with us?" James said excitedly

Sebastian glared at James.

"You've got to let her! We can't just leave this defenseless girl here all by herself!"

Ayame put on her best puppy dog face and as sweetly as she could she whispered

"Oh, I'd appreciate it EVER so much…"

Sebastian thought about this and then said

"Fine, as long as you don't get in the way."

Thanks to Nuke Umbrella for your review,

PLEASE KEEP R&RING! I need the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I own nothing, NOTHING… although I suppose I should apologize to fantail…

**CHAPTER 4:**_ THE CREATURE IN THE SHADOW_

Ayame was a very beautiful girl; she had sharp Asian features and high cheekbones which gave her an aura of royalty. She was wearing a schoolgirls uniform about 3 sizes too small and although she wore much make-up, she didn't need it. She stood just slightly above average height, and she always seemed to be smiling. Her long, raven dark hair was flowing down to her waist. She was the kind of girl who always got her way.

The trip to the subway entrance took about half an hour more than it usually would, due to roads being blocked by flaming vehicles or too many of the creatures lurching down towards them. No-one talked as they traveled through the streets and alleys.

James scouted ahead despite the complaints from Sebastian being left alone with 'the girl'.

"I have a name you know!" she said after James had disappeared into the station.

"I know…" Sebastian stated with slight discomfort

"What IS your problem?"

"YOU!"

His sudden outburst startled Ayame. Lost for words she sulked in silence.

"I'm sorry, I just have… there was an incident, and during that incident I came to dislike people of um… your stature"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"nevermind"

"No, I want to know"

Sebastian clenched his fists.

"Just leave it will you!"

James appeared from the corner

"Coast is clear guys, lets move out!"

He noticed the air of argument

"Are you two okay?"

"We're FINE!" they both said in unison

They looked at each other like two raccoons locked in mortal combat and stalked down into the subway.

The subway was just as bad as the streets, bodies laying on the ground clutching each other in terror, but here it was worse, because it was dark. Only the dim red emergency lights held back the shadow.

"Is there something wrong here?" Sebastian asked, looking around the station floor

"Yeah, the ten O'clock ain't here yet." Stated James

"No, I mean the bodies."

Ayame looked closer at the one of the carcasses

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think these people were bit to death, look at there wounds."

He turned his torch on to a large gash across the chest of one of the dead

Ayame backed away

"Oh, god! I think I'm going to throw up"

James started poking the body

"Well, it's definitely not living impaired"

Sebastian stared at the wound

"What could of done this?"

"Maybe someone just panicked and started slashing at anything that moved…" James stated loudly, trying to cover the sound of Ayame regurgitating her last meal.

"I hope so… Maybe we should try another route."

"NEVER!" Boomed James "I have worked TOO HARD on this plan for us to change it now!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, we'll go through the tunnel, but I think we will have to walk."

Something clanged in the distance.

Ayame straightened up, wiped her mouth and said "ugh. Can we leave now, I've really had enough of this"

Something blurred in the shadows. It was watching them. It was stalking them. It blade like fingers clanged together. It was hungry. It wanted food. And they were its prey.

Nuke umbrella: Thanks for your review! All my characters are based on my friends, which kind of scares me considering the way James is acting… speaking of James, he uses Kotaro which is a specialized ninja knife used by the iga clan of Ninja which is larger than a Kunai but smaller than a Wakazashi and unfortunately I can't give James a sword, they are just too big and clumsy for a Ninja! (who do most of their killing indoors, and need to kill quickly)


End file.
